


I have something I need to tell you

by EverAfterHighFanFiction



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Kisses, One-Shot, Rapple, Rapple is better than Rexter, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverAfterHighFanFiction/pseuds/EverAfterHighFanFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple doesn't like Dexter taking Raven out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have something I need to tell you

Apple liked the Charming, they were good people though King Charming should get a little parenting advice but that was not the point. She always thought that all of them would end up with there destiney prince or princess but when Dexter asked Raven out, she didn't approve. Dexter was a nice guy and Raven was the perfect girl, but she didn't like it.

She didn't want Raven to date anyone.

She didn't know why but she didn't like the idea of Raven being with anyone, hugging, kissing or... other things. She liked the idea of Raven always being there for her.

She liked the idea of her and Raven, together maybe more than friends.

Apple always felt uncomfortable when boys asked her out or when her parents made her and Daring hung out because they where destined for each other, she would rather stare at the pretty girls walking by when they were out or rather lately looking at Raven in class, even if it was just the back of her head she would see her lovely jet black locks swish when she moved her head and sometimes get to see her fair see that looked like it had been kissed by the moon.

Apple had fallen for Raven Queen but she was to late. Well that wouldn't stop her.

She waited on her bed, waiting for Raven to walk in. She know the time her movie ended and the exact time it would take for Raven to walk from the movie theater to the School and up to the dorms, so Raven should by here any second, at least if the date ended.

What if it went well.

What if Dexter walks Raven back up here.

What if-

Just in the middle of Apple's thought, Raven came in the room and throw herself on her bed with a thud. "That bad." Apple said, trying to hide her happiness that Raven looked unpleased.

"WORST DATE EVER AFTER," Raven shouted, "He was so awkward and tried to kiss me," she shuddered as she said that.

"THAT JERK," Apple shouted, nobody should be kissing Raven expect me, what did I just think that? Yes you did because you like Raven and you should be telling her that but instead your talking to yourself in your head about liking Raven.

"Apple," Raven looked at her, "Is everything alright?"

"Ya, it's just," Apple started to trail off, just come out and say it, "Nobody should be kissing you unless you want them to kiss you."

"I know right," Raven says as she lays back down on her bed, "And he is not even my type, I just went on the date with him because I didn't know how to say no to him."

SHE DOSEN'T LIKE HIM HIM! "So what is your type," Apple asked, trying to not make it obvious that she was dying to know.

Raven looked over and looked at her and said bluntly, "Girls."

"Oh," Apple said, her checks becoming the same color as she name sake, "I would have to agree with you."

"Really," Raven said, "Huh, that's good to know."

Know you chance, Apple stood up...

...

...

...

...

...

and faster than Cerise Hood was on Raven's side of the room, her lips press against Raven's.

"Sorry," Apple started once their lips were parted, "I didn't know...-

Apple never got to finish her sentence because...

...

...

...

...

...

Raven had started the kiss up again and wrapped her arms around Apples neck and pulling her on to the bed.


End file.
